Innocence
by Amylinaa
Summary: Fin de la Guerre. Harry ne supporte plus toute la souffrance qui l'entoure, et décide de tout oublier. 5ans apres, il se réveille d'un long coma, aussi innocent qu'un enfant, la mémoire enfin vidée de toutes les horreur qu'il a vu, mais vidée aussi de LUI
1. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

POV HARRY

Le Mage Noir était tombé, son Royaume évanoui, ses Partisans décimés, mais rares étaient les personnes qui s'en réjouissaient, tous pleuraient les proches disparus, tués ou blessés.

Ceux-là couraient en tous sens, au loin, cherchant les quelques survivant de la bataille éparpillé ça et là.

Ils criaient, hurlaient des noms qui m'étaient inconnu, cherchait parmi les morts des personnes chères avec un espoir dégoulinant.

Leurs voix me parvenaient faiblement, ils était comme des illusions, des mirage d'une autre époque...

Et moi j' était debout, immobile, au milieu de la plaine où avait eu lieu la dernière bataille, les yeux dans le vide, ne sachant où regarder pour ne pas voir un visage familier tordu par l'ultime souffrance, pour ne pas voir des corps inconnus disloqué, désarticulés dans des positions grotesques.

La brume venait recouvrir petit a petit ce cimetière a ciel ouvert, ces morts innombrables tombés pour la liberté.

Un rire m'échappa.

Le tribu était bien lourd, peu de gens pouvait a présent goutter a cette fameuse liberté...

Des grattement se firent entendre, des petit pas, des grognements...

Je baissa les yeux, et vis des Bonnets Rouges, immondes lutins carnassier et pilleurs, qui venaient immanquablement sur les champs de bataille pour dérober toutes les richesses des corps présents, et, une fois leurs sombres besognes faites, commençaient leur festin de charognes.

J'aurai du les chasser, les empêcher de toucher aux corps des victimes, mais je ne bougea pas, attendant, espérant qu'ils fassent disparaître toute cette horreur devant moi...

Ils m'évitaient, me frôlant sans jamais me toucher. Les vivants ne les intéressait pas.

Le pillage duras longtemps. Plusieurs heures, sans doute. Vint le festin, puis les Bonnet rouges partirent, laissant des corps abandonnés méconnaissable, dévorés par endroit.

J' était toujours là. Le vide me rongeait, et mes larmes se mirent a couler.

J'essuyai mollement mon visage, et regarda mes doigt teintés de sang, de larmes et de terre, rigolant amèrement.

_Il_ n'aimerait pas ça, _lui_ qui était si accro a la propreté... Quel serrai _sa_ réaction si je rentrai dans cet état là ? _Il_ crierait sûrement, sortirai une serpillère, puis _il_ m'enverrai sous la douche sans tarder.

_Lui_... Ou était _il_ ? Était_ il_ toujours vivant ? Blessé ?

Mon cœur se serra et mes larmes recommencèrent a couler.

Même si _il_ était toujours vivant...

Je n'était plus que l'ombre de moi même, dévoré par la guerre. Le vide et la tristesse s'engouffraient en moi, quelle vie je pouvais _lui_ donner ? _Il_ serait malheureux, je le serai aussi, _il_ souffrirait...

Non pas ça...

Les cris dans ma tête recommençaient, encore et encore, des râles d'agonie, des hurlement de souffrances...

Je cria, me tenant la tête entre les mains, le serrant comme un étau.

J'avais mal, je n'en pouvais plus.

Il fallait que tout ceci s'arrette, tout de suite, a jamais...

Je tomba à genoux et sorti fébrilement ma baguette.

-HARRY !! hurla une voix.

Je tourna lentement la tête.

A plus de deux-cent mètre, mes deux amis accouraient vers moi.

Oublier, maintenant...

Je leva ma baguette.

- NON HARRY !!

Cent mettre.

Cinquante.

Je leur souris tristement.

Reditus innocens entis, deletum memoria... murmura-je, pointant ma baguette sur moi.

Dix mètres.

Je sombra...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Des voix inaudibles, des grincements métalliques, des bip-bip régulier et stridents, des pincement dans tout le corps, une douceur sous les doigt....

L'homme allongé dans le lit immaculé poussa un grognement, essaya difficilement d'ouvrir les yeux, et referma vivement les paupières lorsque la lumière vive de la pièce lui agressa soudainement la rétine.

Nouveau grognement, nouvel essai, réussi cette fois ci.

Blanc. Tout autours de lui était blanc. Une table, une chaise, une commode, une table de nuit.. Sur celle ci trônait un bouquet de fleur fraiche, des lys, blanc eux aussi. Le mur sans couleur avait été égayé par deux ou trois aquarelle mornes et tristes.

Il baissa les yeux, et regarda ses maigres bras, parcourus d'innombrable petit tuyaux le reliant à diverses poches suspendu à coté de lui.

-Qu'est ce que... murmura t il

Il entendit des pas qui se dirigeaient vers la porte, les pas d'environ deux personnes, puis plus rien. Lorsque la poignée de la porte grinça, l'homme ferma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir.

-Et lui ?, demanda une voix masculine.

-Harry Potter, dans le coma depuis environ 5 ans. Répondit une voix haut perchée, Aucun espoir de réveil, la famille ne veut le débrancher sous aucun prétexte.

-Ah, le fameux Harry Potter... Je ne pensait pas qu'il était dans notre hôpital...

-Oui, on nous a demandé la plus grande discrétion, pour éviter les journaliste, mais si vous voulez mon avis, depuis le temps, tout le monde s'est désintéressé de lui, il ne reçois presque plus de visite.

-Le pauvre, toute une jeunesse de perdue, quel dommage.. Bien, suivant !

Les deux personnes sortirent de la chambre, laissant l'homme seul. Celui ci rouvrit les yeux, et se mit à tourner dans tout les sens les paroles entendus.

« Harry Potter, je m'appelle Harry Potter... J'ai une famille, et j'ai été dans le coma pendant.. cinq ans, oui, cinq ans... C'est beaucoup cinq ans ? Peut être... »

Il resta ainsi pendant environ une heure, à ressasser ces idées, puis, soudainement, il enleva toutes ses perfusions et se leva.

-Ma famille, il faut que je trouve ma famille, prononça t il d'une voix cassée et éteinte.

Il ouvrit sa commode, sa table de nuit, fouilla partout où il le pouvait, et tomba finalement sur un dossier rouge avec marqué en gros dessus « Harry Potter, dossier médical ». Il l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante, et le lut.

_« Nom : Potter Prénom(s) : Harry, James_

_date de naissance : 31 juillet 1980 lieu : Godric's Hollow_

_marié : non enfants : non_

_lieu de résidence : 12, Square Grimmauld, LONDRES_

_atteint de... »_

Le reste était un charabia médical incompréhensible qu'il renonça à lire.

-Square Grimmauld, c'est là bas qu'il faut que j'aille... Square Grimmauld...

Tout en se répétant cette phrase, il chercha de quoi remplacer la chemise de nuit blanche d'hôpital qu'il portait. Fouillant dans la pièce, il dénicha un seul et unique jeans élimé dans la commode, mais aucun haut nul pars....

« Ça attendras.. »

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.

Dehors, un vent froid balayait la ville, recouverte d'un ciel lourd et sombre qui menaçait de se mettre en branle d'un moment à l'autre. Le jeune homme frissonna un court instant, puis haussa les épaules et regarda en bas. Il était au premier étage... Facile.

Il sauta.

......................................................

Le feu, dans la grande cheminée de la maison des Black, ronflait doucement, laissant entendre parfois les craquement sec du bois en train de bruler. Dehors, la pluie tombait drue, froide et forte, sur la terre, violemment, comme si elle voulait punir celle ci de quelque chose...

Un grand jeune homme blond, une tasse de café dans une main, un livre dans l'autre, d'immenses cernes sous les yeux, était pelotonné dans un des fauteuils en velours qui entouraient la cheminée.

Aucune couleur sur lui, seule une tristesse sans nom qui l'enveloppait jalousement dans les couleurs du deuil, et ses yeux, plongé dans le feu, étaient vides, ou plein, on ne savait plus vraiment...

Soudain, des coups, des hurlement contre la porte d'entrée se firent entendre, faisant sursauter le jeune homme, qui se leva, semi-affolé par cet brusques chamboulement dans le calme de sa soirée. Les bruits cessèrent.

Inquiet, il descendit les escalier, et s'approcha lentement de la porte, tendant la main vers la poignée.

Les hurlement reprirent, plus fort et vigoureux, plus.. familiers aussi...

-Ouvrez moi !! Je veut voir ma famille ! Je vous en pris !!...

Sa famille ? Mais il n'y avait personne ici que l'on puisse nomme « famille »... A pars lui, bien sur, mais qui appellerait Drago Malfoy sa famille ?

« Encore un fou... Ça se voit que l'hôpital est pas loin.. »

Il allait s'éloigner de l'entrée, retournant a sa lecture, quand d'autres cris le retinrent :

-Ouvrez moi !! J'ai froid ! Je veux voir ma famille...

Dans la voix de l'inconnu, avec les mots et les supplications, étaient mêlés des sanglots étouffés.

-Je... je m'appelle Harry... Harry Potter ! C'est... c'est ce que dit le dossier ! Ouvrez moi !

Drago resta pétrifié sur place, puis se précipita vers la porte et se mit à ouvrir fébrilement la porte.

« Mon Dieu, Harry... Non, c'est impossible... Il est normalement dans le.. »

La porte s'ouvrit. Dans l'encadrement se tenait u jeune homme maigre et essoufflé, les cheveux noirs long et emmêlés, seulement habillé d'un jean trop grand pour lui.

Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds, et regardait Drago les yeux écarquillés, étonné et apeuré par l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

-Harry...

Le brun pencha la tête sur le coté.

-Oui, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle, je crois... Et toi, qui est tu ? Tu es de ma famille ?

L'espoir brillait au fond de ses yeux verts, et un sourire timide éclairait son visage trop mince derrière ses mèches de fils noirs.

Drago sentit l'émotion fondre en lui comme une nuée de lave, et, sans se préoccuper de la pluie qui rentrait par la porte grande ouverte, ni du jeune homme détrempé, il le serra dans ses bras, fort, fort, comme si il pouvait le faire rentrer en lui.

Enfin, oui, enfin il était là...

-Moi, c'est Drago, Drago Malfoy, et oui, je suis de ta famille... Bienvenue à la maison...

Voila ! vous en pensez quoi ?? Dites moi tout tout tout, meme si c'est méchant, ca me dérange pas ^^

kisskiss a vous, et merci de m'avoir lue !!


End file.
